


In the Air

by Velasa



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bosselot, M/M, MGS5, No Spoilers, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velasa/pseuds/Velasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequod gets more than he bargained for when he picks up the Boss for what was suppose to be a routine helicopter ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a MGS K-meme prompt asking for Pequod getting stuck in an embarrassing situation while flying the helicopter. Thanks to AceQueenKing for beta and helping me find the right music to use in this!
> 
> Helicopter tunes referenced in the fic- Track 1 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2J5EuoYlBY), Track 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aq1CddYziF4)

 

  

You couldn't have asked for a better day for flying. Smooth sea, cool weather, the lightest breeze, clear skies as far as the eye could see. Being in the air on mornings like this were what Pequod lived for. Landing was almost a shame but he knew he'd be back up in the sky soon enough; as the chopper was coming down on the Intel platform he could already see Big Boss at the helipad deep in conversation with the head of the Intel unit.

Boss climbed in easily but tapped Pequod's shoulder to let him know not to take off quite yet. Another pair of boots stepped up into the back- the jingle of spurs could only be Ocelot. That was unusual. The Boss hadn't mentioned they'd be having company on the trip but he could only guess the conversation the two were having was too important to wait.

A red gloved hand appeared from behind the chair and dropped a tape on the console; looked like the new album from Billy Squier. Before he could say thanks for the new music, Ocelot disappeared into the back again like the cat he was named after. Pequod shrugged it off as he popped it in and lifted off. "Where to Boss?"

"Base Development. Take the long way around." Snake seemed in an unusually good mood, the ends of his lips crooked up in what was almost a smile. Must have been good news they were talking about.

"Scenic route it is."

The chopper rose into the air smooth as a gull and started at a leisurely pace circling around the entirety of the base. While it was a bit indulgent to use fuel like this the day was too beautiful to complain. As the guitar on the first track really started to take off Pequod heard the scrape of both doors being pulled shut. Now _that_ was odd. Big Boss almost always left them open on short trips even if it was raining fit to drown you. Was the information that secret? Not that it was really his business, they'd tell him if he was suppose to know. In the meantime he gazed out across the perfect blue ocean and tapped his foot in time with the cassette, thoroughly enjoying the day.

Track two was already starting before it clicked that conversations usually involve talking and no one in the back had said a word. Pequod didn't take his eyes off the sky but he did turn his attention away from the music to try and glean something about what was going on back there. There ought to be something: a rustle of papers, anything.

The only voice in the chopper was Squier's passionate begging. But under the keyboards, guitars, and drums, there was uneven breathing and a..... wet sound? That definitely wasn't part of the track. If something was wrong someone would have opened their mouth but it was a whole lot of nothing back there. Pequod was checking one of the instruments off to the left when his curiosity got the better of him enough for him to spare a quick glance to his passengers.

Snake sat against the back wall as he usually did, but his head was tilted all the way back, bliss on his face as Ocelot's head bobbed enthusiastically in his lap, red metal fingers wound tight in his grey hair and oh Jesus this was happening right behind him right now _in his helicopter-_

Pequod swiftly went back to staring resolutely out the windshield and willed the soft wet sucking he couldn't unhear out of his immediate thoughts by trying to figure out what he was going to do now. Normally he would have just shouted at his passengers to knock it off but this was _Big Boss_ who was... getting a blowjob in the back of his helicopter, from another man.... Which really wasn't the biggest problem, it wasn't his cup of tea to be sure but he was a lot more concerned that there were only about three minutes left until they landed at the speed he'd been flying and would that be (oh god) enough... time? What would he do if he landed and they were still going at it? Just sit there on the helipad waiting for them to finish? But if he slowed down they might notice and he desperately didn't want them to know he'd seen anything... Pequod ran a hand down his visor, face hot with embarrassment, and decided that he was just going to keep flying like nothing was happening and _hope_ that it would work out.

Three minutes had never lasted longer for the poor pilot. Every attempt to just listen to the song and not his commanders failed. The raunchy nature of the lyrics just fed back into it and he couldn't remember ever being more embarrassed in his life. When Snake breathed in sharply behind him and made a low sound that only meant one thing Pequod breathed a quiet sigh of relief. At least it was over. _Finally._ He was certain his ears were pink under his flight helmet.

Nearly ten minutes after taking off they came in for a landing at Base Development. Big Boss' exit from the helicopter was announced by the scrape of the door and thunk of combat boots on the concrete. Through his side window Pequod could see the man extend a hand back into the chopper only for it to be ignored by Ocelot stepping out on his own, his face more amused than annoyed. They looked at each other for a moment and smiled and.... that was different. He'd never seen the Boss smile like that. Ocelot either. That part was kind of nice, at least. The two men finally resumed their conversation as they walked off beside each other and disappeared among the buildings. When they were out of sight Pequod grounded and turned off the helicopter, ejecting the cassette just as track two was ending. It was a great tape and all but that was enough of _that_ for today.

Now all that was left was cleaning up the mess. _This definitely wasn't suppose to be part of my job_ he thought, grimacing as he undid his harness and took off the helmet. Trotting to a supply closet he picked up some rags and the strongest bleach he could find. Pequod steeled himself for the nasty sticky surprise and clambered up into the cab to find...

Nothing?

Did the Boss not- no, he definitely did, no one looked that sated walking away from a failed attempt, so where was it? He'd seen exactly where they were, it should be right around there, so why...

In a brief flash he remembered the look on Ocelot's face. Yes it had been happy in a way he wasn't familiar with seeing on the spymaster, but it had been a self-satisfied sort of grin that had seemed _very_ Ocelot, and very... and he thought he remembered seeing Snake wiping something from the other man's chin, and...

That was more than enough of _that_ line of thought. You know what, he wasn't going to question someone else dealing with a semen mess for him. And while the chopper was already grounded Pequod was going to sit the hell down with a coke, air out the cab, and take a well deserved smoke break.

God knew he'd earned it.

 

 1/17/2016 4:57 AM

 


End file.
